


Sweet Surprise

by withinmelove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: Will's furnace breaks during December meaning unexpected quality time with Hannibal for him and the dogs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for bad-signal on Tumblr. Merry Christmas my wonderful Fannibal!

At first Will doesn’t give much thought to his furnace breaking at the end of November. Why would he? There’s two space heaters in the living room to keep himself and the dogs warm at night along with a fireplace he sparingly uses. Besides, the weather has been fairly mild perhaps Christmas will be a warm one this year. 

Of course, that’s before remembering his life is nothing but irritating plot twists. 

It’s two weeks before Christmas that he wakes up shivering. Ice-cold air tickles his feet and caresses his back through his blanket. Blearily, he looks over to check on how the dogs are faring. All of them have snuggled together by the one remaining space heater. A sigh escapes him as he scrubs at his face. Perfect, just perfect. He can’t keep the dogs here in good conscience. The space heater would have to be on all day if he were to try – a fire hazard – nor can he have the fire even banked without fear of an idle spark. It’s too expensive to board all of them and no way will he ever pick favorites to send off. 

Will rolls over and buries his face in the pillow, groaning. Jack will say no in a heartbeat to the dogs staying with him. He’s the kind of person who is content never to have to take care of an animal. Beverly likely would love to, but she would spoil them rotten, and Will doesn’t want to retrain them. Alana - well - he won’t ask her for anything after that awkward, humiliating kiss a couple weeks ago. He groans again at what he already knew from the start. Hannibal it is.

It’s with limbs too jittery for just talking on the phone that Will calls him. He hopes that being woken up at - he glances at his bedside clock - five thirty in the morning won’t predispose Hannibal to reject his request. If he can drop them off today, it’ll be one less worry. 

“Good morning, Will.”

Hannibal’s sleep raspy voice greets on the third ring. He swallows, his mouth dry as cotton. God, why is he so nervous? 

“Hey Hannibal. I need a favor - my furnace - it broke and if it’s possible I need someone to take my dogs in while it gets fixed. One of the two space heaters I have broke and I can’t leave the last one on all day. I can pay for the week - or two? - they’ll need to stay over.” He manages to stumble out, both legs jiggling madly from his place on the edge of his hideaway bed. If Hannibal says no - 

“Of course, I can do that, but what about yourself, Will? Are you planning to stay at home?” 

Will laughs, the tight vise on his shoulders and neck relaxing at having figured out a place for the dogs. Really he’s not concerned for himself. He can deal with whatever knowing that his babies are taken care of.

“I’ll be fine, I just need someone to look after them.” 

“Will.” A spark down his spine. Jesus, how does Hannibal do that? “I insist you come to stay as well. Aren’t you worried I’ll spoil your pups?” 

He shakes his head, smiling in spite of his lingering nerves. Maybe he would if not for the fact Hannibal’s idea of spoiling the dogs would be to feed them homemade food instead of table scraps. 

“You’d be the last person to spoil them.” 

A soft chuckle. The noise tickles his ear.

“So you and your dogs will be coming to stay?”

Here’s his chance to say no. Politely use the excuse he has to stay for the repairmen to show up. Instead, he accepts, and hangs up feeling as if he’s got fizzy bubbles in his chest. He can’t deny he’s looking forward to this stay over.

It’s two weeks into their residing at his home when Hannibal manages to shock Will one afternoon.

He’s just reached the front door when he hears loud laughter ring out. A frown creases his brow, because usually no one gets this close to Hannibal’s property. Especially not with this cold front edged with icy winds. He’s only just stepped down from the porch when Hannibal rounds the house, another laugh gasping out as he tries to outrace the dogs, who, despite the unfair match, are loving the excitement of being chased. His face is flushed from the exertion and sharp wind. A grin of Will’s own answers at the sight as he crouches to pet the herd of dogs that are milling around him. 

“Did you give Hannibal a good run?” he teases playfully, tugging at Bell’s silky ear, who jerks her head out of his reach before she mouths at his hand.

“They - certainly - did,” Hannibal wheezes, though he’s still smiling, eyes squinched up with happiness as he laces his fingers behind his head. Warmth squeezes Will’s heart at the sight.

It’s crept up on Will, but he enjoys being here; he no longer fidgets with nerves when it’s just them in the house. He follows Hannibal back into the house, grabbing a second towel that’s hung up on the coat rack for this purpose, helping to dry off the dogs’ paws and bellies. It’s not until he glances up from wiping down Bell that a smile is startled out of him.

“I’ll go start the fire,” Will blurts, breathlessness seizing his lungs. Hannibal looks up in surprise.

“Thank you, Will. I will get changed and get us hot cocoa.” He nods, flushed, and hurries off to the living room. Why, why now have his nerves decided to flare up? It’s not like today’s any different from the others. But somehow it is. It can’t just be the fact Hannibal took his dogs out to play. He’s done that before while he, Will, has been too busy on a case to come home until the early hours of the morning. So what is it? 

He gets the fire going and blankets out while Hannibal is changing. The dogs happily settle in front of the hearth once he has everything going. It’s as he bundles himself up that Hannibal enters with a service tray holding steaming hot chocolate with marshmallows on the side. Not letting himself hesitate, he throws the blanket over his companion’s lap as well once he’s sat down. 

“Thank you, Will.” 

“No problem.” 

Soon it’s just the sound of the logs popping in the fire and the dogs breathing quietly with an occasional sigh of contentment. The flicker of flames makes Will drowsy, and soon he’s leaning against Hannibal, resting his head on his shoulder. Any other time he wouldn’t dream of being this affectionate, but he’s too comfortable and warm to care. Hannibal’s fingers find their way into his hair and he’s nearly asleep when he feels him shift just enough to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“What’s tha’ for?” Will mumbles, tongue heavy, eyelids too weighted down to open back up. 

“An early hope for the New Year.” 

Perhaps his furnace breaking is the best thing to happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Zilia my amazing beta has added all the punctuation you see. A million thanks to her.


End file.
